La Carne
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Drabble. - Si Dios existe, tiene la eterna gratitud de Monkey D. Luffy. Al infinito con las mandarinas. Trafalgar y su juramento.


**One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Ecchiro Oda.**

**La Carne.**

¡Oh…! Que buen día hace, viento moderado, el sol está bien arriba, el cielo azul claro con algunas nubes flotando el mar parece estar más azul que nunca, tan calmado, tan increíblemente perfecto. Este día es uno de aquellos que nunca se vuelve a repetir, uno de esos días donde pueden ocurrir sucesos que cambiaran el mundo.

¡Ah…! La briza, ella me calma, y el pasto verde y fresco me relaja, puedo sentir todas mis tensiones desaparecer, las hojas de las mandarinas de _Nami_ parecen estar bailando.

Oh si, _el aroma,_ este aroma que entra por mis fosas nasales, el aroma que más amo, tan dulce, me llena de _pasión_ es inevitable no palparla con mis manos y llevar cada parte suya a mi _boca;_ su sabor, ¡que _sabor_ más exquisito!

_¡Blandas!_ Puedo mordisquear y lamer, sentir más su sabor.

Si. De verdad existe alguien haya arriba; más allá del cielo, tiene toda la_ gratitud_ de este hombre, ¡Eres un genio sin igual! por haberla creado… tan perfecta; tienes la gratitud eterna de: _Monkey D. Luffy_, el hombre que se convertirá en el _Rey Pirata._

- Oi, Chopper, Luffy está haciendo cosas raras otra vez. - murmuro Usopp.

- ¿Estará enfermo? – el reno ladeo la cabeza, con semblante ligeramente preocupado.

- No, el Capitán parece estar disfrutando mucho. – sonrió con cierta diversión la _arqueóloga._

- Robin-chwan, ven, te he preparado a ti y a Nami-swan unas deliciosas bebidas. – _Sanji_ apareció convertido en un pequeño ciclón, con corazones como ojos.

…

- Luffy-san, quiere escuchar alguna canción. – Brook se acerco a su capitán. – Yohohoho.

- Ahora no Brook, estamos ocupados. – contesto cortante el capitán volviendo toda su atención a lo que llevaba haciendo, esta vez se dedicaría a _chupar_ un poco.

La mejillas del capitán de: los sombrero de paja estaban rojas; sus ojos brillaban, _parecía un tonto enamorado y lo era. _Brook bajo del lugar en busca del _carpintero_ de la tripulación, tal vez, _Franky _si quiera escucharlo.

…

Un raro sonido llego a los atentos oídos del _espadachín_ de la tripulación. _Zoro_ se inquieto un poco, mas no abrió los ojos. Pero. Volvió a escucharlo otra vez, y una vez más y otra vez. Gruño molesto, ¡mierda estaba tan cómodo recostado por el mástil, como para escuchar al estúpido y pervertido _cocinero,_ gimiendo por sus 'Damiselas'. Y otra vez lo escucho, _un gemido_ en esta ocasión… _ronco,_ _Roronoa_ abrió sus ojos molesto.

Usopp y Chopper, se sobresaltaron por el aura asesina que desprendía _el cazador de piratas;_ retrocedieron un paso, y otro, por su seguridad, Zoro siguió a aquel sonido, subiendo, a un lugar prohibido para él y sus _Katanas,_ el pequeño jardín de la bruja, lugar donde se encontraban sus preciadas mandarinas.

Al llegar encontró al reciente 'invitado', que llevaban en el _Sunny Go_, según Luffy un aliado, _Trafalgar Law_. El capitán de los piratas del corazón, al sentir la nueva presencia tras suyo, se giro, con una expresión algo burlona, el peliverde alzo una ceja, algo descolocado, no pensó ver a Law asi, al menos no tan pronto, tal vez… la influencia de _Mugiwara_ se había hecho más peligrosa y certera en estos dos años de no verse.

- Oi. – Law aguanto una risilla, sacando de sus pensamientos del recién llegado. – Para él es como tener sexo ¿verdad? – dubitativo de cómo responder Zoro se acerco mas para identificar a su capitán en un estado. Ciertamente lamentable.

Roronoa suspiro, relajándose, coloco una de sus manos por sobre sus Katanas, cruzo una pierna aun parado.

- Mas bien es como tener mil orgasmos a la vez. – sonrió de lado.

Law volvió a aguantar la risa. Hasta que su nuevo aliado de diecinueve años decidió hablar.

- ¿Mil?, eso es muy poco Zoro. – Frunzo el ceño - ¡la carne es tan deliciosa que comerla es como tener, un orgasmo asi. – con ayuda de su habilidad cruzo su brazo en forma de _que el símbolo del infinito _se formara. Sonrió aun con las mejillas rojas.

Zoro cayó derrotado en el césped por la _semejante_ afirmación estúpida de su capitán, mientras Trafalgar ya no pudo aguantar y soltó una, _tenebrosa_ carcajada.

- Si serán idiotas. – suspiro la _navegante_, con una vena anchada y palpitando en su frente. – ¿¡qué demonios hacen aquí!? – Zoro simplemente siguió a su capitán que escapo, juntando todos los trozos de carne que tenia, saltando hacia abajo, mientras el otro capitán simplemente se giro, extrañado.

¡Oh…! Pobre _Traffy_, el nunca más pisaría un sembrado de mandarinas. Cuando recibió el tercer golpe, juro con todas sus fuerzas, que nunca… nunca; _aunque su vida dependiera de ello,_ jamás haría _daño_ o siquiera _miraría fuerte a una mandarina._

…

**Bueno lo termine, espero les agrade, creo que tiene bastante Occ.**

**Lucy Conejita se despide.**


End file.
